Summer in a Bus
by shyanide216
Summary: Alfred has been thinking about how he wants to spend his last summer as a highschooler. What better way to spend it than with all your friends? For the WHOLE summer! Come with your favorite characters on their summer vacation! Rated M cuz swearing 'n a lil smut. This is my first story... I've planned this for 2 years. Please give it a chance. :)


_**PLEASE READ DESCRIPTION BEFORE READING STORY! THANK YOU!**_

**(introduction of series, character description and the epilogue)**

**Hiya! My name is Shy, and, well, this is my first fanfiction. I'm planning on it to be pretty continuous and long with lots of chapters and lots of words (depending on the review rates). Also, I'm not planning consistent updates because my life is full of surprises and inconvenience, so I'll update every other weekend. And hey, some readers like cliffhangers so it's all good. I've actually been planning on writing this story for almost 2 years now, but I had no idea how and when I should start it, and I couldn't figure out how to upload this crap for a while because my laptop is strange and has all these features that only Bill Gates could figure out. Thanks, Google Chrome -.- anyway, this takes place in an Alternate Universe. Most of the characters are 17, Juniors of Hetalia High School going into their senior year. I'll give a brief description of each character shortly, and some of them are already in relationships with each other. And though I am a huge yaoi fan, this will only include heterosexuality. Sowwys ;_;**

**These descriptions include: name, age, grade, height, appearance, ethnicity and a very short bio.**

1.) Alfred F. Jones:

17, Senior, 6'1, Dirty Blonde hair with cowlick, blue eyes with glasses, strongly built/muscle-y/hot/yummylicious, American. Alfred is nice, funny, athletic, care free, a prankster, persistent, a bit dim-witted, courageous, honest, loyal, and LOUD. He is an all American boy, and lives up to the stereotype as well. He is the elder twin of Madeline Williams.

2.) Alice Kirkland:

17, Senior, 5'5, Sandy Blonde hair in twin pigtails, Bright green eyes with red framed glasses, short, thin, English. Alice is tsundere, smart, witty, swears like a sailor, punk-ish. Cousin of the well known and well hated Francis Bonnefoy.

3.) Francis Bonnefoy

17, Senior, 5'10ish, shoulder length wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, chin stubble, swimmers body, French. Francis is flirty, a prankster, athletic yet cowardly, and is hated by his cousin, Alice. He is a stereotypical French guy. He's part of the "Bad Touch Trio".

4.) Ivan Braginski:

17, Senior, 6'4, pale blonde hair, violet eyes, just a tad husky, with muscle Russian. Ivan is a big Russian teen, who drinks vodka and is a bit cold hearted, but has a soft spot for Chun-Yan and shows kindness and gentleness around her. He is actually just a big teddy bear... with a big blunt rusty pipe in his clothing...

5.) Chun-Yan Wang:

18, Senior, nearly 5'1, long dark brown hair usually in traditional Chinese hairstyles, mostly buns, small chested, tiny, Chinese. Chun-Yan is a kind and caring young woman, who happens to be the oldest of them all next to Gilbert. She is very family oriented and lives up to her Chinese heritage. She loves to cook, and adores Ivan for being such a sweety pie to her. Big sister to Im Yong-Soo, Li-Xiao Wang Kirkland, Mei Wang, Sakura Honda, and Im Hong-Soo.

6.) Sakura Honda:

17, Senior, 4'11, short black hair in a shoulder length bob-cut. Small chested, tiny, Japanese. Sakura is a quiet, intelligent, lovely, and mature Japanese girl. She is the girlfriend of Heracles Karpusi, and half-sister of the aforementioned Asians. She loves to draw, take pictures of food, and read yaoi and manga. Is a huge fan of Japanese modern art and culture. Also family oriented and lives up to her Japanese heritage.

7.) Ludwig Beillschmidt:

17, Senior, 6'1, slicked back neat blonde hair, blue eyes, athletically built with quite some muscle on him, German. Ludwig is a stern, polite, and punctual boy... he's a stereotypical German guy with a crazy Italian girlfriend, Feliciana Vargas. He is protective of her and sometimes pushes away her affection when people are around. He loves Feli and would do anything to see her happy and to make her happy, and whoever gets in the way of that has to deal with him. He is the younger brother of Gilbert Beillschmidt.

8.) Feliciana Vargas:

17, Senior, 5'6, copper hair in a high, messy ponytail with a hair curl on the left side of her head, golden eyes, thin, weak, whiny, nice, sweet, caring, and a typical Italian. Feli is a bubbly girl and loves pasta, siestas, Ludwig, her twin sister Lovina, cats, dogs... er... she loves everybody and everything.

9.) Lovina Vargas:

17, Senior, 5'6, auburn hair with a red headband and a curl on the right side of her head, olive eyes, thin, weak, TSUNDERE TO THE MAX, swears like a 12 year old boy on X-Box live, and is a bit mean. Lovina is the elder twin of Feliciana, and is a stereotypical Italian like her sister, but mixed with the mafia. Basically, mafia + Italian = Lovi.

10.) Madeline Williams:

17, Senior, 5'4, wavy dirty blonde hair down to her shoulder-blades with a hair curl, indigo eyes with glasses, petite, small, quiet, polite, smart, Canadian/American. Maddie is a sweet girl, a little innocent for a senior, but only the "no drinking or drugs" kind of innocent. She is invisible to most people but lately she has been getting noticed more and more often. Is the younger twin of Alfred, but just has a different surname.

11.) Gilbert Beillschmidt:

18, Senior, 6", scruffy white hair, red eyes, Built like Alfred, albino, Awesome, egotistic, nice-ish, arrogant, prankster, German. Gilbert is.. Gilbert.. With some "haters" which include including: Elizabeta, Rodrich, Lovina, and Nora. He always uses the term "awesome" in reference to himself or anything relating to him, besides his less-awesome little brother, Ludwig. Also leader of the "Bad Touch Trio".

12.) Antonio Fernandez Carriedo:

17, Senior, 5'11, curly chocolate brown hair, green eyes, tan skin, sexy beast, Spanish. Antonio is a typical Spaniard who ogles Lovina for some odd reason, and loves tomatoes, siestas, Lovina, and has quite a few muscles himself. He is the third and sexiest member of the "Bad Touch Trio". He also really loves turtles.

13.) Mathias Kohler:

17, Senior, 6'1, wild blonde hair, light blue eyes, built like Alfred, loud, obnoxious, annoying, kind, funny, stupid, Danish. Mathias is good friends with Alfred and Gilbert, and is usually seen hanging out with the Nordics. He has a thing for Nora Bondevik, constantly trying to woo her and treats her and her sister Kristen better than the others. He takes pride in his viking blood and doesn't like Berwald a lot... mainly because he thinks that Danes are better than Swedes.

14.) Nora Bondevik:

17, Senior, 5'6, long straight blonde hair, dark indigo eyes, thin, quiet, pale, tsundere, violinist, loves trolls and magic, POKER FACE OF STEEL, Norwegian. Nora is... yeah... mysterious...

15.) Tina Väinämöinen:

17, Senior, 5'4, medium length blonde hair, blue-violet eyes, short, bubbly, bright, talkative, friendly, innocent enough, Finnish. Tina is a lovely Finnish teen with a kind heart and spirit and is the perfect student with lots of friends, but mainly hangs around her fellow Nordic friends. She is the girlfriend of Berwald Oxenstierna, a tall intimidating Swede. She loves her dog Hanatamago and her friends and her kind boyfriend whom she loves with all her might.

16.) Berwald Oxenstierna:

17, Senior, 6'4, blonde hair, blue eyes with glasses, tall, quiet, strong, built like Ivan except he has no pudge at all, Swedish. Berwald is an intimidating teen with an icy stare similar to Ludwig's glare, except he doesn't show his emotions and hides it behind his stern expression. He is actually very friendly and nice and adores Tina very very much. He would do anything to make sure she is safe and happy and always his.

17.) Kristen Bondevik:

15, Sophomore, 5'3, shoulder length silver-looking hair with bangs, violet-purple eyes, teenager, quiet, Icelandic-born/Norwegian. Kristen is everything I described before, and she likes video games, puffins, and her best friend Li-Xiao, or Leon as he preferred. She always hung out with Leon and they usually caused shenanigans involving fireworks and loved to go against their big sister's say. They were nearly inseparable.

18.) Li-Xiao Wang Kirkland:

15, Sophomore, 5'7, choppy brown hair, golden-brown eyes, in shape from all the Kung-Foo he does, Chinese/English. LI-Xiao likes to be called Leon so... Leon is a worry-free kid, with a blank expression like his best friend Kristen, and he likes fireworks, video games, pandas, and genuinely pissing people off. He is the half siblind of Alice Kirkland and Chun-Yan Wang. Chun-Yan's mom and Alice's dad made him and has that Hong Kong accent. You know, the half-British-half-Chinese one. The one that sounds sexy... Nevermind..

19.) Im Yong-Soo:

16, Junior, 5'9, black hair, blue eyes, perverted, Korean. Yong-Soo is quite the character.. He's wild, colorful, and Everything Korean.. The Southern part, not the Northern part.. the North has issues... He loves his sisters and brothers... maybe a bit too much, but before school ended he took notice to a mysterious and beautiful girl. He hasn't groped any sibling since then.

20.) Heracles Karpusi:

17, Senior, 5'10, long-ish brown hair, olive-green eyes, lazy, kind, caring, and Sakura's prince charming, and I mean that almost literally. And he's Grecian, er, Greek?... He likes cats, naps, cat-naps, and his girlfriend Sakura. Though she has trouble being super affectionate, Sakura loves him too. They're usually seen reading, laughing, and petting cats together. Sakura gave him cat ears, and he gave her a little white kitten in return. D'awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.

21.) Elizaveta Héderváry:

17, Senior, 5'7, long, wavy light brown hair, green eyes, tom-boyish, yaoi obsessed, voyeuristic, and always welds a frying pan to beat Gilbert with, Hungarian. She love love loves yaoi, and her boyfriend Rodrich. Her and Gilbert fight like cats and dogs and she adores Roderich, especially when he plays his instruments.

22.) Roderich Edelstein:

17, Senior, 5'9, dark brown hair with cowlick, brown eyes, comes from an aristocratic family, Austrian. Rodrich ha s a passion for the fine arts and music, and something about Elizabeta drives him crazy. In the good way. The way she hits Gilbert with a frying pan and looking elegant and beautiful at the same time intrigues him.

23.) Natalya Arovskaya:

16, Junior, 5'6, long pale blonde hair, blue-violet eyes, violent, a bit psychopathic, Belorussian. Natalya is obsessed with her brother, but her love grows weaker and weaker by the passing day and she's starting to realize deep inside that her brother will never love her that way.. she closes herself off from other people and most people would describe her as "mysterious". She usually tags along with her brother, in hopes that if she were less clingy but still were around him, he'd love her.

24.) Vash Zwingli:

17, Senior, 5'8, blonde hair that reaches just below his chin, green eyes, gunslinger, brave, honest, and surprisingly, he's not as uptight out of school, Swiss. He is very protective of his younger adopted sister, Lili. She was only two years younger than him, but he still always made sure she was out of harms way.

25.) Lili Vogel:

15, Sophomore, 5'2, shoulder length blonde hair, big green eyes, small, sweet, kind, smart, caring. Lili doesn't love anyone more than she does Vash, Swiss-German. She doesn't necessarily think of him like a brother, but looks up to him as if he were once. She is very nice and is happy to see Vash happy. She used to be self conscious because she looked like her brother, thus was confused for a boy, but.. well.. she grew..

26.) Toris Lorinaitis:

17, Senior, 5'9, shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, smart, quiet-er, Lithuanian. Toris is a nice and funny teen, who is quite smart and is terrified of Ivan. He is the boyfriend of Felka Luka-something. He has a past that nobody except his brothers and Felka know about. He can always count on her for help, though she is a gossip queen. They have been best friends since they first met in middle school and Sophomore year, he worked up the courage to ask her out and she gleefully said yes. They have been together happily ever since.

27.) Felka Łukasiewicz:

17, Senior, 5'4, shoulder length blonde hair, green eyes, girly, fashionista, queen of gossip queens, talkative, sassy, and everything teen girl, Polish. Felka loves Toris very much, even more than she loves pink! And that's saying something. There's something about Toris that is so amazing that she wishes he would have had a happier childhood. She'll do anything to protect him, as he would for her.

28.) Michelle Sey

17, Senior, 5'5, long dark brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, yaoi lover, Islander. Michelle is Elizabeta's best friend and a good friend to Francis Bonnefoy. The only thing she really hates about him is how he talks about how cute or hot a girl is. It angers her deeply.. if it isn't obvious enough, then that sucks because you won't find out why she feels this way until further into the story :P

**Well, this is all of them (so far!). Now, is the moment some of you possibly were waiting for...**

_**THE EPILOGUE!~**_

_~Alfred~_

Hetalia High School, a place where everybody is unique! Cultural diversity at it's finest! Each and every student has a unique and amazing characteristic, talent, and trait that makes them so special. It had quite a large population of students, each from a different country. Hetalia High School, a place where the possibilities are endless and the students have potential! Opportunities open to each and every one of the students. A place where the students apply themselves, even at the end of the school year. A place where most of the students are well behaved.

Most of them.

Alfred F. Jones just so happens to not be one of the well behaved kids.

"Alfred, this is the last straw! If you get in trouble one more time this week, you will have all of your credits taken from you!" Romulus Vargas, the principal of the school has had it with his antics! Alfred snickered in his chair. How was he supposed to know that someone would tattletale about the superglue on the toilets. It was still pretty hilarious. He could just imagine someone walking into the office with a toilet seat glues to their ass.

"Just because it is the end of the year, does NOT mean that you could just cause trouble all over! This is the 5th time this week, and it's only Wednesday!" Usually, Romulus kept his cool and was a pretty fun guy, but he was stressed about the end of the year. There was so much that had to be done! Handing out each seniors cap and gown, planning the end of the year pep assembly, and planning the ceremony for the graduating students. And not to mention each teacher pestering him about their paychecks.

Alfred was a junior, going into his senior year, and getting all of his credits taken means that he has a lower chance of graduating, and he'll have all 7 classes instead of just 4-5.

That didn't stop him from laughing at his hilarious prank.

"Okay, dude, chill. I promise I won't do it again. I'm for real this time." Alfred leaned back in his chair while chewing gum and looking at the Wikipedia for information about Gandhi for history class. Alfred you rebel.

Romulus took a deep breath and reached for his stress ball. "Fine.. but remember.. ONE MORE SLIP UP AND-"

"yeah yeah yeah.." Alfred interrupted and walked out of Mr. Vargas' office.

'Tch, maybe Gil could do a few pranks for me for the next two days. That'll keep me entertai-'

"Oof!"

Alfred was interrupted mid-thought when he ran into a small figure outside the office in the hall.

"Alfred, you git!" the figure yelled as it scrambled to grab the fallen textbooks spewed all over the floor. Alfred's face brightened and he quickly stood up and smiled.

"Hey, Alice! I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going!" he leaned down and helped Alice retrieve her possessions from the hall floor.

"It's alright, I should have been paying attention as well. I just hope the librarian won't mind a few dents in these books." Alice said as she picked up a few dented books. She was returning them and listening to music when Alfred walked out of the office and ran into her.

Wait... Her music!

"Oh my gosh! Where is it!?" Alice exclaimed as she dropped the books and started to look around the floor for her missing iPod classic. She had all of her favorite music on it. If she lost it she would-

"Looking for this?" Alfred asked, holding out her iPod to her. Alice smiled and took it from Alfred, and Alfred kneeled down and picked up her books for her.

"Thanks.." Alice said, blushing a light pink. Alfred stood, books in one hand and his other fixed his glasses.

"No problem. That's what heroes do!" he beamed.

Alice Kirkland. The most amazing girl Alfred has ever met.

Too bad she's super tsundere.

"Well, I gotta go.. see ya in Calculus.." she grabbed her books from Alfred and took off to the library.

Alfred sulked about the Brit being no longer present.

Man, why did summer have to come so quickly? A whole 3 months before he could see Alice again... And after that there's senior year which will certainly go by quickly, then there's graduation. And Alfred was sure Alice would immediately take off for college. Growing up sucked!

Alfred walked to his next class, since snack break was almost over. At least he had 5 classes with Alice.

Damn it all! If only there was a way to spend time with her during the summer. He couldn't just ask her! I mean, that's so... obvious.. This will be his last summer as a highschooler and he needed to make it great! And he needs all of his friends involved too...

Hmm...

_~Gilbert~_

"Dude! That's awesome! Not as awesome as me but still! Do you have any ideas in mind?" Gilbert said to Alfred. Alfred told Gilbert that he thought it'd be a good idea to spend the summer with their classmates, but only the cool ones that aren't swaggots.

Alfred pondered for a moment. "Nah.. Even with parents as rich as mine I can't think of anything I can afford that's fun for enough kids to fill a classroom.." Alfred said. The teacher glared in their direction, still going on about his lecture.

"What about an amusement park trip?" Gilbert suggested.

"Nah, I want to spend as of the summer with my friends (and by friends he means Alice) as possible and an amusement park would get boring after 2 days."

"Water park?"

"Just an amusement park with water.."

"..."

"..."

"Camping trip?"

"Nah."

"Space trip?"

"Expensive, but nah."

"..."

"..."

"... road trip?" Gilbert asked. Alfred perked up and smiled.

"Brilliant! Gil, you're a genius!"

"Jones! Beillschmidt! Do you need to see the principal?" the teacher asked angrily.

"No, sir." Alfred said with that big grin still plastered on his face. Gilbert was satisfied at his awesomeness.

Only he could ever come up with a plan so awesome! But wait...

"How are we ALL going to travel? I mean, like, nearly 30 people would be invited.." Gilbert had a point. Alfred tapped his chin in thought.

"I could rent a charter bus!" Alfred chirped.

"A bus? Why not a monster truck/limo/motorcycle?" Gilbert whined.

"First off, those don't exist, and if they did, I couldn't afford one. Second, a charter bus is more luxurious than a school bus, and a luxury city bus! So it's double the luxury! Plus, it has TVs, Radio, and cup holders!" Alfred whispered loudly. Not loud enough for the middle aged man lecturing their class to hear.

Gilbert smiled. "Kesesesese! Awesome! So who are we going to invite?"

_~Alfred~_

_Text message, June 5, 3:00 pm_

_"Hey guys! So, here's the deal. Gilbert and I came up with an awesome plan to spend the summer, and you are invited. Since it will be our last summer as a highschooler (for most of us) we decided nothing would be better than this. Anyway, two words. Road trip. After school Friday, June 7. If you can come, show up at my house at 4:00 pm, don't bother sending a text."_

_Sent to: __Alice, Ludwig, Chun-Yan, Ivan, Maddie, Mathias, Nora, Berwald, Tina, Kristen, Lili, Yong Soo, Natalya, Rodrich, Leon, Elizabeta, Michelle, Felka, Toris, Francis, Antonio, Feliciana, Lovina, Heracles, Sakura, Vash__. (26)_

_**~End of Epilogue~**_

**Phew! That took a while.. Sooo what'd ya guys think?! Ya want more? Give me 10 reviews and I'll get to writing. I'm going to need your help, though. To those who bother to read: send me ideas of places the kids can go. I don't have the slightest clue where to take them after chapter 4. And for each recommendation I use, I will give a shout out to those who submitted that suggestion. You should be hearing from me in about a week if I get enough reviews. Ciao! ~Shy**


End file.
